1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a fingerprint sensor, and more particularly to a fingerprint sensor having an increased sensing performance while maintaining a high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fingerprint sensor obtains a fingerprint image of a finger by detecting a capacitance between a sensing electrode and a finger. For example, a fingerprint sensor may obtain a fingerprint image of a finger based on a capacitance between the finger and a sensing electrode included in a pixel on which a ridge of a fingerprint is located and a capacitance between the finger and a sensing electrode included in a pixel on which a valley of the fingerprint is located. When a resolution of the fingerprint sensor is increased, a size of a pixel included in the fingerprint sensor is reduced.
However, when a size of a pixel reduces, a size of the sensing electrode included in the pixel also reduces, such that a capacitance between the sensing electrode and a finger decreases. Therefore, when the size of a pixel reduces, a sensing performance of the fingerprint sensor decreases.